


The Ex-Girlfriend

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: A prompt-fill for anislandcalledcalifornia who asked for:I was thinking about this idea as a prompt: an old gf from Will's academy days contacts him...what would he do/say when she asks to meet-up? How would Hanni take it? * evil giggle* ( perhaps she'd broadened Will's horizons? )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingOnTheEdge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheEdge5/gifts).



It was a quick call, no more than ten minutes before Will said an awkward goodbye. Rounding the corner into the hall, he found himself staring at Hannibal’s chin.

Hannibal was sphinx-like. Somehow he even managed to appear broader than usual. Will squared himself, then cleared his throat. “Yes?”

Hannibal eyed the phone in Will’s pocket. “You don’t have to go out on a case, I hope?”

Will’s shoulders fell. “If you want to know who was on the phone, just ask.”

A respectable pause, clearly for show. “Who was on the phone?”

In fairness, there was something endearing about it. At least Will wasn’t the only one who sucked at bluffing. “A friend from the academy.”

Hannibal rubbed the pads of his fingers. “I see.”

“An ex-girlfriend,” Will added. It would come out eventually. It’s not like he enjoyed making Hannibal jealous. Much.

“Oh?”

Will couldn’t help but notice how much Hannibal looked like one of the dogs just then. Head cocked a fraction. No doubt he would’ve swiveled his ears if that were possible. Will pushed out a sigh. “Can we eat?” At that point, he might as well make himself comfortable.

“Of course.” A shallow bow cleared the way.

Dinner was roast capons. Hannibal managed to hold off on the interrogation until they moved on to dessert. “Does your friend have a name?”

Will swallowed a bite of black forest cake, unfazed. “Millicent.”

“Millicent.” Hannibal crinkled his nose.

“Yes, Hannibal.” Each syllable a poke. “You wouldn’t be jealous or anything?”

“Me?”

Will flicked his eyes up from his plate. “You’re dying to ask me about her.”

Forcing a casual tone, Hannibal shrugged. “I’m making conversation.”

Will swiped crumbs from the corner of his mouth. “Uh huh. Go ahead then.”

“Well if you’re going to tease me.” Lips pursed, Hannibal smoothed his napkin.

“Are you that fragile?”

Hannibal returned a smug glare. “I think you know I’m not.”

Will leaned back, cupping his glass in both hands. “We dated for about six months. Not much more to tell.”

“Hm.”

“Hm? That’s all?”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “If you say it is.”

It was a pure provocation and Will knew it. Still, it had been awhile since he’d had such a soft target. “I guess she tried to reach me on Facebook and someone gave her my number.”

“Facebook,” said Hannibal, as if trying out the word. “Oh, yes. Your little recon account.”

“Well -”

-“So you could ensure Ms Katz didn’t post those pictures from the Christmas party.”

“You didn’t want them posted either.”

Hannibal forked a bite from his plate. “On the contrary. I thought you looked ravishing.”

Will held back a smile. “I think you mean ravished. And that’s easy for you to say. Only the back of your head was in the picture.”

Chasing Will’s eyes, Hannibal smiled enough for both of them. “I remember.”

Will gulped the last of his drink. “Anyway -”

“Perhaps I might take a peek.”

Before Will could say a word, Hannibal reached across the table. Will stared at his open hand. “You want to look at my Facebook profile?”

Hannibal gave him an earnest look. “Unless you’d rather I didn’t.”

Will shook his head, then slid his phone over. “Why not.”

A tap revealed a mostly blank profile. “It says you’ve got a friend request. Millicent Grossman.”

“Yep.”

“Let’s see.” Another tap and Hannibal drew back. “Oh.”

Will drummed his fingers. “What?”

“Well -” Hannibal shared the image. “Had she just eaten something sour?”

Will snorted. It couldn’t be helped. “I think it’s called duck lips.”

“It’s … interesting.”

“And you’re perfect. Not catty at all.”

“If I were being catty, I’d have commented on the cleavage,” Hannibal shot back.

Will’s smile was irrepressible. “Come on. Don’t hold back.”

“Just an observation.”

“Of course.” Will nodded. He pushed away from the table as Hannibal continued scrolling. Stepping behind Hannibal’s chair, he kneaded his shoulders. “Your claws are showing.”

Hannibal closed his eyes, relaxing into it. “That feels nice.”

Tossing the phone aside, Will climbed onto his lap. “This is even nicer.”

“It is.” Hannibal rested his hands on Will’s hips.

Will nuzzled his nose. “Let me see your duck lips.”

“I’m no Millicent Grossman.” Hannibal nuzzled back.

Riding the rise of Hannibal’s hips, Will let out a shaky breath. “No. You’re one of a kind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
